Spiritual America
by Invisibleamericanburgers
Summary: Flying Mint bunny has an idea of pranking America... Except when he finds out that America can see him and will stop at nothing to make England see that America can use magic as well! However, it changes drastically when the Magic trio is bent after America to join their group! Of course, this means war. Rated T for language. This was oringally oneshot, so you better like it.
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other world meeting, of course when England's 'friends' decided to come it changed majorically. Well, it was England view that changed. Or it could have been America that changed. It all happened when Flying Mint bunny had the idea of pranking America in his sleep..

"_I wonder if England would be more happy if I play a prank on America, besides he wouldn't be able to see me anyway that non-spiritual kid. I wonder why England is still so hung up about him." _ Flying Mint Bunny began to tell the others about his plan, first they would...

America walked into the room of the world meeting met a familiar sight, all of England's spiritual friend where here today and America wasn't in the mood to pretend that he didn't see them. In fact, he even had his own spiritual friends that were ancient spirits of Native American animals. Not the stupid fantesty creatures that England hung around with. Besides unicorns were sooo 15 centuries ago.

"Hey Iggy!" America called, avoiding a pile of goo that was left on the ground. One of the unicorns must have had to use the restroom, maybe he should call Ghost-Busters to get rid of the stinky mess.

"Oh, great, America. How many times have I told you to never call me that name. It is Arthur or England." Sighed England he was eating a homemade scone and listening to a conversation between Tinkerbell and Captain Hook. They had become friends after a long period at being at Netherland for so long.

"Hey Iggy, how do you think of cool mystical Animal spirits?" Asked America with a heroic smile. England almost choked on his biscut,"What is with the sudden question?"

"Oh, you know how you away talk away to you flying chocolate rabbit, I wondered if there was any cool looking animals, ones that don't fly and are not named after a spice."

"Its FLYING MINT BUNNY, and no, there isn't any 'cool animal spirits' those are just Indians talking." Sniffed England.

America sighed, even if he told England about his own friends, he would just laugh. He would probably think that crazy, but who would be crazier than seeing FLYING RABBITS?!

America went over to his seat and noticed there was a pin sticking upwards to poke him when he sat down. America just sighed and plucked the pin up and tossed it away, he flopped on his chair and the meeting began. Oh gosh, everybody was fighting and even Englands friends were fighting as well. America began to have a terrible migraine.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Yelled Germany and soon the meeting started underway. Soon it was America's turn to present and he only had gotten about three sentences when a water balloon was chucked in his direction. America, being the hero, easily dodged it and it hit Romano who screamed,"CHIGI! WHO THREW THAT!" and many, many more nasty words.

America waited for Romano to stop screaming and he and Spain left the room. He started on his wonderful speech about 'child abusement' again. Some more projectiles were thrown at him, a pencil, a paperclip and even a stapler was thrown at him. America just kept talking his wonderful speech and then sat down when his time was finished.

Next it was England's turn and once he had finished his talk, the sound was deafening. Americas head hurt like non-other. America head rested on the table and soon enough, he fell asleep. America was a light sleeper and felt when something cold pressed up against his forehead. America's head snapped up and saw Englands green rabbit with a sharpie, he looked a bit startled and flew up to continue whatever he was writing on the Americans head. America growled, he was not in a very good mood and this rabbit was annoying him. His hand snapped up and tore the sharpie out of the rabbits paws and tossed it arcoss the room. The rabbit queaked and flew to hide behind England who wasn't even paying attention to his furry friend.

America held up two fingers and held them up to his eyes and then pointed them at the little bunny who shivered and started to pull on Englands hair.

"What do you want?" Whispered England, he was parcally annoyed that Mint Bunny had to interrup him when Japan was speaking.

"_America can see us!" _Yelped Flying Mint Bunny.

"Psst, no he can't, remember he laughs at me just by talking to you!" Whispered England some of the other Countries were giving him a couple of strange stares.

"_YES HE CAN!"_

England looked at America who was looking at Japan a board look and wasn't even looking at England. "_He is pretending! Look!"_ Flying Mint Bunny flew over to the sharpie and went over to America and drew a line on America's cheek. America looked surprised and touched his cheek and his finger showed black, he looked around for the culprit. Not seeing the bunny at all.

America congratulated himself at his great acting skills. Now that England thought that Bunny was after him, he would keep that pesk at his side and not near him. The bunny looked furious and was going to draw another line on America's face when England called him back. He didn't want America to go into a tangent about 'Ghosts marking his face!'

"_Flying Mint Bunny come here right NOW!"_ England whispered fiercely and earned him even more odd looks.

"_NO! HE IS JUST ACTING!"_ Bunny yelled and he noticed that America winced at the noise. A plan began to formulate inside his head and he went to go talk with Tinkerbell and the others.

America knew something was up with the little furry creature and he knew that he didn't want to be here when that happened.

It was the end of the meeting when Bunny put his plan into play, most of the of the Countries had already moved out of the room and it was only Norway, Romania, England, and America. The Magic trio wanted to talk to England about Bunny's odd behavior, and America was just packing up. They were all waiting for America to leave when his path was blocked by all of Englands magical characters. In the front was Bunny who looked as smug as Flying Mint Bunnies could.

America didn't even hesitate walking into them, they may be invisible but you could still feel them. America's eyes opened big and he yelled,"GHOSTS! IGGY HELP ME THERE ARE GHOSTS IN THE ROOM!" America ran and hid behind Iggy's back and looked scared as possible as he could be, meanwhile England was telling the creatures off.

"Move away and let America get out!" He roared, he didn't care if America made fun of him. This however added to America's headache.

Then Flying Mint Bunny clapped his paws together and all of them started singing,"_The second star to the right_

_Shines in the night for you_

_To tell you that the dreams you plan_

_Really can come true_

_The second star to the right_

_Shines with a light that's rare_

_And if it's Never Land you need_

_It's light will lead you there_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_So I'll know where you are_

_Gleaming in the skies above_

_Lead me to the one who loves me_

_And when you bring him my way_

_Each time we say "Goodnight"_

_We'll thank the little star that shines_

_The second from the right~~~~~" _It was all in really loud voices so America did like any american, he snapped. He didn't care if England knew that he could see his 'friends' and he certainly didn't care if they could see his 'friends'. He just summoned them with ancient navajo words,"Macka luttuel." And and the air was teeming with his spirits. Coyotes, hawks, rabbits, wolves, and America's favorite animal, his bald eagle that he names Clark was on his shoulder.

"Bunny, you should have listened to Iggy, I am not in a very good mood today and you have upset the wrong shaman!" A purplish aura grew around America and Bunny began to be afraid, very afraid.

"I-it was a joke!"Stammered Flying Mint Bunny.

"This joke had gone badly, for you anyways." Said America and he began to advance on the poor rabbit. An hand grabbed Americas arm and he looked over and saw Norway and Romania giving him strange looks. Then coming to his senses, America said the one thing that came to mind,"Shit."

"Yeah, shit. You prat! You told me all these years that you couldn't see them! Now you are saying that you could see them and also can summon your own creatures?" Englands voice was now screeching.

"Well, umm.."

"You are now part of our club." Said Norway and Romania smiled and nodded.

"Umm, I don't think I can-"

"OH COURSE YOU CAN GIT!" Screeched England and America looked around and sent Hawks flying in their faces to distract them. America bolted out of the room and down the hallway.

"Does this mean that we can get him to join our club?" Romania asked innocently, England nodded, he need the summoning spell that America used to get all those animals.

Norway was also curious and soon enough they made it their goal to get America to join their magic club.

**A/N Ok, I do not own the song 'The second star to the right!' And the Navajo words that were used I made up. I was really innocent until I had the idea, then it all played out. THIS IS A ONE SHOT! But if I get over 15 reviews saying they want a second chapter I will comply. **

**I don't know how to portray Romania so I guess I will just make him act like a puppy that takes orders, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OBIVOUSLY AND AMERICA'S ANIMALS ARE STRICTLY MINE! GRR! **

**you should also see my other Hetalia book, America's REALLY WEIRD children. I just updated that recently and I am trying to update that as fast as my little fingers can type! **

**Ciao!**

**-IAB**


	2. Chapter 2

America was a little freaked out. Well a lot more freaked out than he was earlier this morning. Things that had gone wrong today.

1. Mcdonalds wasn't having a sale.

2. Clark ate a mouse and left it on his bed. (bald eagle)

3. England found out that he can do spiritual things.

4. Russia was still being a commie bastard.

5. Flying Mint Bunny is now stalking him.

6. And America thinks he is being watched everywhere he go.

Yup. That pretty much sums it up. It had only been three days since he had let loose his secret America could feel pressure being built up on his shoulders, for what he didn't know. America didn't want to be in the stupid magic club, he was taught spiritual summons. Clearly NOT MAGIC! America was munching on a burger when he felt something snag his pant leg and he fell to the ground.

Except, the fact that he didn't actually hit the ground. At all. He fell on the carpet in England's living room.

"England! Dude, that was so not cool!" America grumbled and picked himself up from the ground to look around. England was sitting on the couch next to Norway and What's-His-Face-Vampire-dude.

"Ah, America. It is so nice for you to drop in." England smirked.

"Haha, nice pun. But seriously, I need to go do stuff. I kinda am the only world superpower and I need to go work." America sighed and turned away to head out the door. However this is when Norway spoke up in his monotone voice.

"America, we come here to ask you a position in our magic trio. You can learn a lot more than you already know." Norway tried convincing America.

"Look dude, its not like I hate you, but I have more important thing to do than to be in a basement all day dressed up like Harry Potter." America laughed then was about to leave when Romania spoke up.

"We won't stop harassing you until it is done." He purred and then America left England's house and tried to get to work, but every time he stopped working, Romania's voice came into his head.

We won't stop harassing you until it is done. It whispered, and whispered.

America was almost driven up the wall.

For the next few days, nothing happened. Flying Mint Bunny was still stalking him and America felt like he was being watched, but other than that the only exceptional thing was Japans new scary game that he was given to test out.

Then it was almost a week after the secret was let out, England showed up on his doorstep.

"Hey Iggy, whatcha doing here?"

"Is England, not Iggy and it is also, what are you doing here." England corrected America's grammar then got to his point. "I just wanted to visit my former colony. Is that such a crime?" England grumbled when he saw America's doubting look.

"Cool! I was just about to watch a scary movie. Wanna watch it with me?" America moved aside as England walked into his spotless house. England didn't know that America actually cleaned his house, he just assumed he had his animal friends do it for him. Thats a mistake that will come later on.

"Sure, I would love to come and watch a cheesy movie with you." England said sarcastically, but America didn't get the sarcasm.

"Awesome! I just called in for pizza, so why don't we begin it?" America tooks England's coat and hung it in the closet by the door. Even though he was America, he was raised a gentleman.

England sat down on America's comfy couch and America put in the new movie and sat down right next to England with his trusty pillow not to be used as comfort but as a shield. The movie began in a dramatic way, Van Helsing killing Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Even the effects on this movie was grossing England a little bit. Then came the part where Anna was strung up for the Werewolf bait when America began to be afraid. And thus Englands plan began to play.

"Hey America."

America whimpered and hugged his pillow closer.

"Is that a ghost I see." England pointed at the screen and America yelped and buried his face into his pillow.

"Oh my god! Look at it! I think its killing a puppy!" England was trying to make it look like it was really scary. It was working. America was now crying in fear and England grinned. It was so easy to get America worked up.

"Oh my god! Its coming through the screen!" England gasped and America now sat still, and then was shaking with absolute terror.

"Please don't let it get me Iggy!" America whimpered and England sighed.

"If only somebody would join the magic trio, then I could save that certain person." England whispered to America who glared at England past the pillow.

"You're only here to get me to join the magic club aren't you?"

"I am only here to save you from the ghosts." England whispered then America shoved the Englishman away.

"Get out. I know what you're trying to do."

"Ameri-"

"GET OUT!" America shouted and England grabbed his coat and left the terrified man.

Once outside, England called Norway. "It didn't work. I was so close, but it didn't work."

"TIme for plan two then?" Norway asked.

"Time for plan two." England agreed. Pitying the American for if he had only listened to England then they wouldn't have to go through this.

Poor, poor America.

Attempt # 2

"Hey America!" Denmark shouted to the blond. "Where ya going?"

America turned around and smiled at his awesome friend. "Actually I was just going home. Where are you going?"

"I going over to this awesome bar I found the other day. Want to come?" Denmark hadn't see America in a while and he wanted to talk to his friend.

"I totally come with you."

Denmark grinned then began to drag America to the bar that he had mentioned so that they could hang out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later and many beers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And she was all like,"How can you even survive without a brain?" America gave out the final punchline and Denmark and America roared with laughter. Well, the joke wasn't funny but they were so drunk that it didn't need to be funny.

"Yo know what? I need to go to the bathroom," Then Denmark stumbled to the room and America was left alone with his beer.

"Hello America." His beer said and America giggled.

"Hello Beer." He greeted to his drink and then laughed at a joke that the beer had cracked out.

"Hello America. I am surprised to see you here." Came a smooth voice and America looked up from his funny drink to see Norway.

"Heyy dude~! Whaassuuppp?" America patted Norways back and tried to do something with his eyes, but only managed to cross them. Then he laughed at how everything looked while being crossed eyed.

Norway smiled, a rare thing for him to do before finally went back to his blank face. It was his plan to bring America here, all he needed to do was to get Denmark to get him here. It was surprisingly simple, Norway had only told the address and suggested that he take America there. It worked out. Now, all he needed to do was to get Drunk America to sign the document and he would be all done.

"America, have you thought about the Magic Trio?" Norway cut right to the point.

"Mmm? Yeah, I don't wanna be in it, cuz its relatively stupid. Besides, there is no such thing as magic."

"But you can do magic, you summoned your spirit friends. Even I saw that and you cannot deny it." Norway was a little confused, but he assumed that America was just drunk enough that he didn't know what he was saying.

"No!" America whined,"That was called 'Spiritual Summoning', I learned voodoo, and its not magic!"

"Then if it isn't magic, why not sign this paper to prove that you're not magical." Norway slid the contract over with a pen.

"I will do that!" America put on his 'Hero' face and picked up the pen. He was just about to write his name, when Denmark came out of the bathroom and saw Norway. Denmark was by Norway's side and hugged him in a bone crushing hug.

"Norwie? Have I ever told you that I love you?" Denmark happily said and America dropped the pen and clapped his hands.

"Oh my god! I feel so happy for you two! When is the wedding?" America bounced up and down in his seat and Denmark grinned.

"Its tomorrow! You are invited dude!" Denmark began realize that Norway had stopped moving in his arms and he looked down to see Norway was passed out in his arms. "Aw, Norwie was so tired he fell asleep. He is soo cute!"

Actually, Norway had passed out because the lack of oxygen he was getting from Denmarks hug.

Within a few seconds Denmark had disappeared with Norway in the back of a cab (They always drove safely. Even when drunk they have somebody else drive them home. I feel a little proud for the nations.) and America was still at the bar. The contract had several beer bottles on it and laid forgotten.

"Hey America! You forgot me!" Said America's half empty beer.

"Sorry beer, my awesome best friend is getting married! Yay!" America waved his arms around and for the rest of that night, he spoke to his warming beer like it was a friend.

**Alright, here is what I promised. They have their own attempts and they upmostly fail. **

**I guess I will continue on updating it, but it would take a long time to do so, because of a current book I haven't published yet. If I get over 15 more reviews on this chapter I will try to get it updated. **

**-IAB**


	3. Chapter 3

Attempt 3#

America was finally annoyed, that he actually called his boss.

"This is Obama, how can I help?" Came the President over the phone.

"Hey dude, I have this problem here and I need a restraining order." America sighed and he could hear Obama picking up papers in his office.

"Who is bothering you America?" He sighed and America looked around very paranoid. He was in an old bunker he had built himself during WW2 and he only knew about it.

"England, Romania, and Norway. They are stalking me and trying me to sign this document." America told his boss.

"Those three? Infact, I just got a document a few days ago and I wasn't sure what do with it. It says it from those three Countries." Obama sighed then began to read over the paper.

"Those bastards! They went behind my back and went to you!" America cursed and Obama once again sighed.

"America, what is the Magic Trio? Is that some sort of drug?"

"They want me to join this club and its super stupid. I mean, why would they want me in their club? Oh yeah, I qualified and they want another member." America began to rant to his boss.

"Well, it even has the Queen of Englands signature on here. I am impressed if this is about joining a club."

America heard a noise and turned around in his bunker. "What was that?" He whispered, still a little spooked since the ghost-killing-puppy incident. Curse you England, why did he have to know about his American weakness?

"I am sure it is nothing. What do you want me to do about this document?" Obama asked. It involved America in a personal way and he had no say in what America wanted to do.

"Burn it. I don't care what you do with it as long as it stays that way for an eternity." America mumbled then he whipped around. "Did you hear that?"

"Why do you keep on asking on that?"

"Because I am in my secret bunker! I hear something and I am kinda freaking out here." America's voice was beginning to go to a higher pitch. The noise in the bunker was growing louder when he heard it and he was on his desk pressed against the corner of the cement.

"Wait a second. You mean the bunker that you built during WW2? The one under the basement of the Library of Congress?"

"You know? How do you know about my bunker?" America shivered in the dark, his blind eyes searching for movement in the darkness.

"Oh, its a secret passed down from President to President, and I thi- what was that?" Obama's explanation was cut off when a loud screech echoed the bunker.

"Oh my gosh, I don't know!" America was freaking out, hiding on top of his desk. Then there was a click and the phone line went dead. He was alone.

"H-hello? Ghost?" America shakily asked, and there was another screeching sound. With a fumble, America reached into his never-ending pocket and took out a small pen light. Switching it on, he began to flash against the darkness. Ghosting over old beds, red eyes looked at America as he drew his flashlight over them. Sucking in a deep breath he placed the weak light over the thing. Instantly America recognized it.

"Flying Mint Bunny! You homewrecker!" America exploded and instantly his heartrate dropped. Slipping off of his desk, America placed his hands on his hips and leaned backwards. "That really scared me!"

Then something wet wrapped around America's left ankle.

"Eh?" His eyes widened and glanced downward to see something black and sticky coiling around his leg, connected to the shadows.

America didn't have enough time to scream as he was pulled into the shadows.

Attempt 4#

America dragged himself into his apartment, covered head to toe with black sludge and smelled awfully like blood. His shoes were gone and Texas was bent, but that didn't matter to America. He was just glad to be alive. America was sucked down into the underworld where he had to fight to the death against a black sludge thing. Like from Scooby Doo. Except it had tentacles. Limping to the kitchen, America began to rip off his clothes. When he was near the garbage, he dumped all his black clothing into the bin, except his heroic jacket! He would have to see if he could get the stains out later. Slowly hobbling towards his bathroom he was stopped to see three, long jagged cuts marking his wall.

'Not another one!' America tiredly thought and simply went into his bathroom instead of looking to find out what was in his apartment. 'If it isn't there, then I don't see why its there.' He thought to himself repeatedly and took a long, hot shower.

Ahh, nothing beats a shower after going to the underworld. Nothing. Zitch. Nada. Wait, maybe a hamburger!

Now feeling refreshed from his shower, America went to his bedroom to find some suitable clothing for his heroic body. Finally deciding on jeans and a American Eagle T-Shirt, America hopped out around his apartment. Strangely, the claw marks were gone, and America had done a thorough search of apartment. America walked over to his fridge to get what he wanted the most.

A hamburger.

Opening his fridge, a wonderful sight met his tired eyes. A white bag with a yellow M on the front. taking the bag out, America pawed through it to find what he wanted. Taking out the box, America placed it into the microwave to warm it. (Seriously, who likes cold Hamburgers? I certainly don't.) America jumped up and down to keep himself from ripping the microwave door off and eating the sandwich (Yes, Hamburgers are sandwiches.). Moving around, America poured himself a cup of milk and then the microwave beeped. To America, it sounded like the heavens had opened themselves up and the Angels were singing the most holy song. His heart swelling, America opened the microwave and opened the box. Cheese melting, meat sizzling, steam gently wafting, the perfect hamburger.

His mouth watering he gently picked up the burger before, like a barbarian, shoving the greasy thing down his throat. He bit down.

It _crunched._

America froze. Hamburgers aren't suppose to crunch. No, they are suppose to be heaven, not this... this...

Eyes burning with rejection, America ran to the garbage and threw up the hamburger. It was awful. It was like Frances sweaty socks, combined with 10 week old rotting shark, with a dash of Germany's failed attempt of making pasta. America noticed that instead of the golden color of the burger, it was a blackened crispy thing that was all over his ruined clothing.

America knew what it was.

Englands scones.

Shrieking in terror, America stumbled away from the horrid trashcan that held the worst things in history. Monster blood and Englands cooking. He grabbed the phone that stood up in his charger and fumbled around, pressing a few wrong numbers before finally getting it right.

"Hello?"

"What have you fucking done?" America roared, and then glanced at the garbage can like the scones were alive and were going to shove themselves down his throat.

There was a low chuckle over the phone. "I don't know. Maybe placed a little curse on you?"

"What have you fucking done?" America repeated

"Basically, anything that you eat becomes one of my scones. Good luck, America." Then there was a click. England was gone.

America's eyes narrowed. Nobody messes with his hamburgers and gets away with it. Nobody.

_Of course, this means war._

**Well, can I say that I am a little embarressed? I am? Yeah, I am. Seriously. I meant for this to be a oneshot and now you can see whats wrong. ****_You guys want more._**** Yeah. Seriously hadn't planned for this. Well, I am sorry that this took so long. I have to think up a plot for this book, so I am basically stalling by writing this. Please review, I have foudn that you guys are the best and I like encouragement. **

**tada! **

**-IAB**


	4. Chapter 4

In a secret awesome place, three people met. All of them are equally awesome, and never had they before been thwarted in their conquests of pranking. The holy awesomeness that these three beings held were so awesome they practically made the earth spin around the sun. It was due to these amazingly awesome people that the world was tilted on its axis. Babies were born, then growing up just to see their awesomeness, many would try but almost all would fail. Men and Women alike have to wear sunglasses when they saw them walking or be blinded by their awesomeness.

Readers, meet the Awesome Trio.

"-so they think that they can push me onto this club, but seriously! So not awesome!" America explained, his stomach rumbling for food.

"Kes kes kes, you have done the right thing, my friend. You can't have Romania be even near you or you won't be awesome anymore." Prussia laughed, then patted America's shoulder in sympathy.

"I can't believe my Norge would do something like that." Denmark gumbled. "I mean, he's so cute and fluffy like a cat! And he is super cu-"

"And you think its hard being friends with Spain." Prussia nudged the depressed American. America cracked a small smile.

"You should also know that they curse me. Anything that I eat, is the 'orrible black stuff." America copied Frances accent, and Prussia and Denmark gasped.

"Is that-"

"No fuc-"

"Yeah." America nodded, "No hamburgers."

"You can't have any hamburgers! Thats like having Germany refuse beer!" Denmark exclaimed.

Prussia, who would have backed up this story, fell silent. "Actually, there was this one time with West..."

"What has gotten into people these days!" Denmark exploded and then stood up. "I can't see a person so awesome in the dumps! I'll help you against Norge, even if he is adorable."

"I also help with that unawesome Vampire! He once took Hungary out for a date." Prussia stood up, trying to look heroic next to Denmark.

"And I'll get England." America stood up and bumped fists with his two awesome comrades.

Then there was a shriek and a thump. They looked over to see a maid on the ground with a bloody nose and muttering about shiny people.

"Heh heh, I guess we were a little be too awesome right there." America laughed nervously.

"Friend, there is nothing too awesome, just unawesome people seeing awesomeness for the first time." Prussia corrected America, who smiled.

"Lets do this."

Awesome Attempt #1

It was a World Meeting, and America had (grudgingly) eaten that morning. He swore that he was going to start being anorexic by how much he was eating. With his usual amount of exercise and eating practically nothing was showing. He was thinner and not in the nice way.

He felt like he was slowly dying and losing his youth. However, usually America would feel a little bit better if he had gotten some sleep. He hadn't because Prussia and Denmark had burst into his hotel room and had given him his plan. Which involved of him changing his clothes. His heroically awesome clothes. Prussia had given him a new speech on what he was going to say today and Denmark had even made a slide show to make it look like he had spent a long time preparing for it. America memorised, he had become an expert on the topic and was ready for any type of question.

This was going to be awesome.

When America had arrived alone at the meeting house, he was the complete center of attention. Never in recorded history had America looked like this. His hair was slicked back, Nantucket standing proud (courtesy of Prussia and a bottle of gel that he had taken from Germany). He was in a suit, black with white stripes running vertically on his pants. A white shirt, and an American flag tie. A briefcase in one white gloved hand, and the other in his coat pocket. No sign of his bomber jacket, no sign of a hamburger nor shake. His face had no goofy smile, but a hard look saying that 'we are here to solve problems, not make a fool out of Germany' and there was no note of happiness in his eyes.

This American was professional.

Germany stepped in front of America and nodded,"I like your hair."

"Yours too." America said, stone faced. He continued on his way, like Germany hadn't commented something nice about him. (A rare thing for any German)

When America went into the Conference room, he didn't slam the doors open screaming that he was the hero. He simply walked in, gaining even more stares from other countries.

England was sipping his tea, thinking about how America would look without hamburgers for over two weeks. The chair next over to him scooted back and he didn't even glance over. It was probably the frog. America would spin the chair, sit in it, and then use the momentum of the spin to turn back around.

America grinned inwardly to himself. England didn't even notice him. America messed around with the papers in his briefcase, looking professional as he skimmed over the words. Finally, everybody sat down and Germany started to take roll call. Simply asking who was here or not.

"Is anybody missing?"

"America." England didn't even bother looking up when he said that.

"I'm right here Arthur." America said, glancing at the Brit before returning his gaze to Germany.

England looked at America. It was more of a stare. He looked completely new, not his rambunctious self. 'He's suppose to look worn out, he is suppose to be begging us to let him join our Magic Trio!' England thought to himself.

"-then thats everyone. Vho vould like to go first?" Germany finished, and England blinked. He was spacing out again.

America looked around to see if anybody would go and then stood up. "I will." He sighed and then made his way up to the podium. Plugging in the flashdrive with the slideshow, America opened it up on the title page. It read 'addictions'.

"It has come to my attention that," America started,"we need to fix ourselves before we fix our countries. First off, in our long immortal lives we grew to be dependant on many things that we had taken from thousands of years ago to today. We have girls, food, cooking, alcohol, and addictions following us everywhere. Here is the major question. 'What would we be like without our addictions?' Well, I can easily tell you exactly what we are with our addictions." America clicked the pad, and the picture changed to one of the New Years Party. People were doing the most embarrassing things. Canada was hogging face with France in the corner, England was at the bar, America and Denmark were throwing Spain in the air while Romano clung to Germany screaming about how tomatoes ruined his life while Prussia was in a women's swimsuit, China and Russia were being chased around by Hungary and Belarus, Italy was stripping on the table and Japan was with him, only his boxers on, and Norway was in the corner _smiling_. "This is us, the most respective countries in the world when we are slightly drunk." America sighed and then quickly changed the picture into one where England was smiling and talking to something invisible (Flying Mint Bunny). "This is when we are not drunk in the slightest. Hallucinations. This Country had literally taken over the world except 22 Countries and finally his addictions had gotten to him. Tea." The next slide was Italy, prancing around. "This Country is addicted to Pasta, and he had become so weak that he calls Germany to try his shoelaces in Egypt. He is slowly getting towards where England is." The next slide was France, intermingling with girls. "This Country is attracted to one thing. Sex. He is willing to go after men, women, animals to get it. He is desperate to get something. This is the next stage after England." Then the next slide was Russia, running away from Belarus. "Here is another example of an addiction. Russia is so addicted to vodka that he would even try to get some in a chase. How pathetic." The next few slides comprised of Greece sleeping, Romano eating tomatoes, Norway dancing with his troll (but nobody saw that), Japan working on manga, Romania drinking a mysterious red liquid, Germany chugging beer, and China stalking pandas. Finally it was the end of the slide show. "I have already talked with your bosses about this, and they wholeheartedly agreed that you all need to stop your addictions. So take your last sip of vodka, tea, or alcohol, because after this you won't get any more for the next few weeks. Questions?"

Romano raised his hand. "Oy, bastardo, what about you and your addiction to hamburgers?"

"Exactly. As an example to all bosses, I have not eaten a hamburger for the last two and a half weeks and see the positive change that had happen? Not once have I pronounced the 'H' word, taken a sip of pepsi, nor have I ever spoken like this in a meeting."

There was silence.

"Ja, this could be an interesting experience." Germany stood up and America took his seat.

America never felt prouder about his speech. Giving a secret thumbs up to Prussia and Denmark, America sat back and grinned inwardly.

'Take away my weakness, I take away yours.'

The next day, everybody could feel the addictions pulling at them. Except Germany, America, Prussia, and Denmark (His addiction was Norway so it didn't count. He could still hug the man anytime he wanted to) everybody had a headache. England had been caught earlier trying to make tea and quickly after that the Meeting guards went through everybodies luggage to make sure that nobody had their addiction. France had been crying when they had taken his porn collection.

There was anger against America that day in the meeting.

On the third day, Italy started to have a meltdown and Germany couldn't help him because he was having his own slight withdrawal (They had taken his porn collection too). Spain burst out in tears of the meeting because he wanted a churro.

The fourth day, the anger became hatred against America. Romano had somehow gotten his hands on a burger and when America least expected it, he shoved it into his mouth.

The instant taste of Englands cooking made him gag and America rushed over to the nearest garbage can to throw up. Tears stung his eyes and America felt hands patting his back and when he looked up he could see sympathy in Prussia's and Denmark's eyes.

The fifth day, England just about murdered everybody until he had been given a poor cup of tea. It had gone down in a flash and everybody was scared. England started to talk to his 'imaginative' friends. Russia had been kol-ing the entire time and Lithuania (Who was sitting next to Russia) just about passed out.

On the sixth day, everybody was depressed. Even America. He just about snapped and had almost went to England to strangle him to stop cursing him but he was tackled down by Prussia and Denmark.

On the seventh day, everybody was finished with the whole addictions thing. England had disappeared and was last seen in the attic getting his old pirate costume out while Greece had started to return to his old spartan attitude. France was trying to kidnap Latvia into the closet, and Hungary was patting Japans back helping her fellow yaoi fan out. Russia had given into his sister who was hugging him like a giant teddy bear and America was about to strangle himself with his own American flag tie.

On the last day, one with only half a meeting left, America came in. "I'M THE HERO!" He screamed and everybody was glaring at him. He wore his old bomber jacket and his hair was messed up. America was back to normal.

"Wh-wha-" Spain said, his mind not comprehending the scene.

"Before I tell you guys what this was all about, England, Romania, and Norway blackmailed me into doing his prank!" America shouted, and then laughed as all the evil stares were switched onto the three.

"We did no-" England started speaking.

"They cursed me into making anything I eat into Englands scones and they made me." Tears dripped out of America's eyes. He looked like somebody had kicked a puppy. Adorable and heart wrenching.

"That is horrible, da? Well, I will certainly help you get revenge on them Amerika." Russia kol-ed.

Then most of the Countries nodded and they started getting out of their seats. A Country cannot ignore a fellow Country, especially when it involved Englands scones.

"No! We didn't do-"

"America was crying when I shoved that burger in his mouth." Romano said bitterly. "He couldn't tell us until today. Prepare to die bastards."

"You should start running, _oui_?" France breathed on Englands ear.

The Magic trio started to run, but it was obvious that they wouldn't get too far.

America was laughing behind his hand pretending to cry while Denmark and Prussia patted his back until all the other Countries left the room.

Then the Awesome trio had the last laugh.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome. (Ug, I can't believe how many times I said Awesome in this chapter.) Send in more, and I'll think about the next chapter.**


End file.
